Typically, when a user fills out forms in an application, the user has to navigate to the correct form through a menu from a starting webpage, complete the form, and then navigate back to the desired webpage. This style of user interface requires that the user perform more than once step to reach the form page and fill it out, and is a lengthy form of navigation. In this workflow, context may not be retained between the starting point (e.g. the webpage), and the end point (e.g. the form). Furthermore, the navigation from a webpage to a form is typically performed in one graphical style. In other words, the form is another webpage that takes the place of the original webpage.